Dominance
by Day Eight
Summary: A fight to see who's stronger leads to something... more?  One Shot!  Warning: Yaoi  My FIRST EVER attempt at Yaoi or Lemon


The air surged as the two shinigami ran towards each other. The loud clang of metal on metal rang out as two zanpakuto met in mid air. Both men slid backwards from the force of their collision. Renji was the first to resume the attack, rushing towards his captain with rage in his eyes. He let out a battle yell as he raised Zabimaru and brought the sword crashing down towards his opponent's head.

Byakuya easily blocked the attack and countered with a series of swift strikes, grazing his vice-captain's shoulder on the last.

Renji looked down at the blood seeping from the wound and laughed.

"It only took ya two hours to land a hit," he smirked.

The raven haired man in front of him tightened his grip on his sword. "You have obviously been training intensely since the last time we fought." He noted the satisfaction in his opponent's eye and added, "But no matter, you will never defeat me, ever."

The redhead bared his teeth and hissed. He had been putting up with Byakuya's cocky comments throughout the last couple hours. Sweat dripped from his face and blood had started to work its way down his arm and off his fingertips. He was tired, he was injured, but most of all... he was pissed.

Temporarily losing his mind, he rushed at the captain, throwing his zanpakuto to the side and running to meet the man with only his fists. Byakuya's eyes widened and he was momentarily paralyzed from shock as a tattooed arm swung and a fist crashed hard into the side of his face.

"Are you mad?!" he yelled as he spit blood from his mouth.

Renji only chuckled. "What, can't you fight me like a man?" He put his fists up again and circled the captain.

The raven haired man gave his adversary a perplexed look. After a second or two he sheathed his zanpakuto and turned to walk away. "You've completely lost it," he quipped, and vanished as he flash stepped away.

Byakuya twirled a lock of hair around his finger as he absentmindedly stirred his tea. His thoughts drifted back to the fight earlier, scoffing softly as he rubbed his jaw where the fool had punched him. The vice captain had been following him around the last few days challenging him and urging him to fight. Today he had planned to crush the annoying man in one move, but the battle had lasted far longer than expected. His eyes furrowed as he remembered how close it had actually been. The two shinigami were very close to being equally matched.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when something large came flying through his window and landed haphazardly on the floor.

"That was pretty cowardly, running away like that," said a familiar voice. Renji stood up and straightened his shoulders. "Thought you'd leave before I really fucked you up?"

Byakuya only let the surprise of seeing Renji in his room catch him off guard for a moment. "I did not run away," he responded, "I simply did not wish to fight you any longer." He gave the other man an icy stare. "It was no longer worth my time."

"Fucking bastard!"

There was a streak of red hair as Renji launched himself at the captain, knocking over an end table and chair in the process. The two men landed on a footstool, shattering it, before rolling onto the floor. In the end Byakuya had somehow managed to land on top, and he curled his fingers around his assailant's throat, tightening threateningly. "I do not understand what your problem is, but leave now, before I am forced to kill you."

Renji's eyes widened at the threat but he managed to free his arm and punched the man on top of him in the stomach. Once the grip around his neck loosened, he rolled over, pinning the captain to the ground beneath him. He pulled his sealed zanpakuto from his waist and pressed it to the other man's neck warningly. "There you go again, acting like you're so superior." He pushed the blade a little harder, watching as a drop of blood began to trickle down the white neck. "Not so tough now, are ya, _taichou?_" He raised his knee and dug it into the captain's crotch, smirking at the wince of pain on the man's face.

Byakuya looked around to find a possible method of escape but saw nothing. He was completely helpless. The fear stirred inside of him along with the pain and frustration... and... something else. He looked up and saw the redhead staring down at him, triumph in his eyes. In that second he felt a ridiculous urge to surrender and let this man take complete control... to be entirely at the mercy of another's hands. He slowly relaxed and yielded to the arms that were pinning him down.

Renji felt the other man go limp and widened his eyes in alarm. He was about to get up when he felt something... strange... beneath his knee. He realized that the member he had been crushing a second ago had suddenly started to become... erect?

"Fucker!" The redhead jumped back and brandished his sword, as if putting up a wall between himself and the captain. "What the FUCKING hell?"

Byakuya rose to his feet and sighed. "Isn't that what you want? To dominate me?" He smirked at the look of surprise on the other man's face. "You've been coming at me all this time screaming that you're so much more of a man than I." His smirk widened. "Why don't you prove it, Renji-_kun_?"

The taunt worked and the younger man flew across the room, pinning the captain's hands to his side and forcing him against the wall in one swift movement. For a second he just held the other man in place, as if unsure what to do next.

Byakuya sensed the vice-captain's hesitance and leaned forward to close the gap between him, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss. He slid his tongue out and gently licked Renji's lower lip, causing the younger man to tremble.

The redhead was shocked at the shiver of pleasure that wafted through his body at such a simple touch. He felt his manhood stir and the need that he had not even realized was there suddenly swelled into a frenzy. He grabbed a handful of black hair and jerked the captain's head back, crushing their lips together in a rough kiss full of craving and passion. His hands groped mindlessly at the other's body, desperate for the feel of skin. His lips found his way down a pale neck, drawing a deep moan from the lips above.

"Fuck." Renji grabbed the other man's clothes and forcefully ripped them apart, throwing them aside in his haste. His hands and mouth greedily explored the pale flesh, tasting and touching like they could not get enough.

Byakuya peered down at the lust-crazed man and held his breath. Tremors of pleasure were seeping through his body and his own need was rising hot and demanding in his chest. He brought a hand up and ran his fingers through the cascade of crimson hair that had fallen down around tattooed shoulders. A moan escaped his lips as a tongue brushed his nipple and he shudders as the soft caress was replaced by a sharp tug of teeth. He tilted his head back and breathed in rough gasps as he felt a hand work lower and lower down his stomach. When the fingers closed around him he shook from the pleasure of it and almost fell to his knees.

Renji felt the other man weaken and caught him. He grabbed the captain's shoulders and turned him around, pushing him face first into the wall. He let his mouth continue its exploration while wrapping an arm around and grabbing the other man's erection in his hand. Both men groaned in unison as he began to slowly pump his fist up and down. He pressed his face into the back in front of him and felt it quiver with uneven pants. The heat and the smell and the feel of flesh on flesh was starting to drive him mad with need. He wanted to dominate and control, he wanted to hear the captain scream and feel his body writhe underneath him.

The redhead took his free hand, licked the palm and fingers, and applied the saliva to his throbbing cock. The touch sent shivers up his spine. He took another two fingers and wet them in his mouth before inserting them not too gently into the other man's entrance. He felt the captain tense at first but later relax as he became accustomed to the foreign digits. When he began to twist and pump his fingers in and out, the other man growled with pleasure. The sound threw him over the edge.

He quickly removed his fingers and positioned his cock. Without warning he thrust upwards, causing the captain to scream out in pain. Renji stood still for a second, waiting for the muscles to loosen around him and listening to the other man pant. After a moment he slowly withdrew a few inches before thrusting again. There was another yelp of pain, but this time it ended in a soft moan. The younger man leaned forward and kissed the captains neck, thrusting again, harder. This time both men moaned in ecstasy.

He grabbed Byakuya's hips and began to thrust wildly in and out, fueled by need and desire. The other pushed back to meet him as stifled cries escaped his lips. Renji wrapped his hand back around and began to stroke the other man's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. He growled as he felt the pressure building and bit down on the shoulder in front of him. As he felt himself nearing the edge, he picked up the pace of the thrusts of his cock and the stroke of his hand.

"Shit, I-I'm... ah..."

He gave one last deep thrust as he emptied himself into the captain, stars exploding behind his eyelids as wave after wave of ecstasy flowed through his body. The man underneath him writhed and screamed as he came all over Renji's hand and the wall in front of him.

Both men stood gasping, Byakuya with is forehead against the wall and Renji with his head resting on the shoulder in front of him. They remained like that until their breathing evened out and their heartbeats slowed.

Renji moved and went to pick up his clothes, refusing to meet his captain's gaze. After he had quickly dressed, he made his way to the window. Just before slipping out into the night he turned and glanced at Byakuya, who was sitting, still naked, with his back up against the wall they had just fucked against.

A smirk tickled at the corner of the redhead's lips, "I win, _taichou._"


End file.
